


Showers

by orphan_account



Series: Shingeki no Porn Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Jean sighs and collapses onto his bunk, inhaling the scent of dust and sweat; home sweet trainee home. His jacket already discarded, he sits back and begins to unbuckle his 3D maneuver gear. Marco, across the room, is doing the same; they make eye contact, and Marco flushes pink, looking away. Jean chuckles at his modesty. The boy’s crush on him is painfully obvious, at least in Jean’s mind. Trainees around him begin to pull their nightclothes on and Jean takes the hint, pulling his shirt over his head and stretching before reaching to grab the thin cotton shirt he wears at night. A quick glance at Marco confirms Jean’s suspicions; He’s staring, almost mesmerized, at Jean, blood rushing to his cheeks. Jean smirks to himself and tucks himself into bed, pants disregarded in light of the summer heat. He falls asleep quickly.  
At around five in the morning, or so the moon says, Jean wakes, breathless and sweaty. He sits up, glancing around the room. It’s uncomfortably hot; Jean pulls of his shirt, lying droopingly beneath the thin sheet, but to no avail.  
“Fuck it” he grumbles under his breath, and heads to the showers, throwing his briefs somewhere in the general direction of his bed.  
He twists shower handle to release a jet of cool water, leaning back into the flow of soothing water.  
Despite the coolness of the shower, the heat isn’t relieved; if anything, Jean feels hotter, and a burst of arousal flows to his groin. Jean rolls his eyes and, with a resigned sigh, reaches down to palm lightly at his hardening cock. It’s probably good to blow off some steam while no one’s around, Jean thinks, closing his eyes and allowing a sigh to slip from between his lips. 

Marco wakes to the sound of the shower running; He’s always been a light sleeper, and when he looks across the room to Jean’s bed and finds it empty, he sits up so fast he hits his head on the bunk above him. Coming out of his half-asleep state, he realizes that, no shit sherlock, it’s probably Jean in the shower. He spots the discarded briefs, on the floor near Marco’s bed, and his cock gives an interested twitch; Marco muffles a sound of annoyance. Pulling himself up, he grabs a towel and heads towards the showers; a good cold shower will help. He turns on the water and stares down at his persistently-hard cock. Resignedly, he reaches down and begins to thumb at the head, nearly drawing a noise from the brunette; he slaps his hand to his mouth, muffling anything that could escape. Just as he begins to get into it, he hears a muffled little cry of pleasure from the next stall, and stops dead in his tracks.

Jean freezes, covering his mouth with one hand. The sounds of masturbation from the next stall had stopped; Marco had heard him. Jean pokes his head out of the shower curtain, into Marco’s stall. The younger boy gives a silent shriek and attempts to cover his erection with his hands, provoking a smile from Jean.  
“Don’t worry,” Jean whispers. “I won’t tell anyone,” as he moves forward, takes Marco’s face in his hands, and kisses him.  
Marco whines at the contact, squirming in Jean’s arms, and it’s the most delicious sound. Jean wraps his arms around Marco, disrupting the flow of water, and rolls his hips, and Jean gasps at the friction. A haze of heat surrounds them, despite the cool water. Jean reaches down to stroke at Marco’s cock, and he gasps, biting down on a knuckle. Jean smirks and gently holds Marco’s shoulders, pushing him onto his knees. Marco winces at the cold tile but recovers quickly, immediately kissing at the head of Jean’s cock. His hand flies to the base of Jean’s cock and begins to stroke, wrenching a high-pitched sigh from Jean. He sinks his lips past the head and swirls his tongue around the shaft; Jean’s hips buck, and Marco pulls away, coughing. He shoves Jean’s hips against the wall, preventing him from moving, and dives in again, pushing himself to take the whole thing. He fails, gagging about three quarters of the way down, but continues to jack Jean off.  
“Fuck-- I’m close,” Jean whispers, and Marco pulls off, moving his hand faster. Jean’s hips buck once, twice, and he comes with a moan, spizz falling in thick ropes across Marco’s face.  
Marco moans and reaches between his legs to jack himself off, but Jean gets there first, his hands quicker and more practiced than Marco’s. Marco writhes against the cold tile and it’s a matter of seconds before he’s coming over his stomach and Jean’s hand. 

They lean, pressed together, against the stall wall, breathing heavily, eyes closed. The still-running water cleanses their sweaty bodies, and eventually the haze lifts. Jean is the first to leave, standing silently and leaving, his towel wrapped around his waist. Marco follows and is greeted by a chorus of catcalls and cheers from his barrackmates, Conni slapping him on the back and several others congratulating him. His face burns as he begins the walk of shame back to his bunk. He makes eye contact with Jean as he changes, and they both flash twin smiles, a promise of more to come.


End file.
